Mass Effect 3 JournalMission
by Renegade Commander
Summary: A simple journal for when you get stuck on a mission or need help, here you can find all missions (Priority or simple find and deliver) with helpful information and the locations of all objects. I can add any DLC if you want to. Any question feels free to ask. Enjoy your day.


Hope this help. I started playing Mass Effect 3 long ago this is my second game play with DLC's included, and the only way I could make this the easiest way to play, was making my own journal with locations included.

F: fetch the item or unlock the side mission

D: complete the side mission or return fetched item to person who wants it

Remember some mission's must be done before Priority: Tuchanka. DLC' can be done according to your preference of the time. :) You can pick the items and deliver them whenever you desire )

**Prologue: Earth**

**Priority: Mars  
**(Be aware of hidden upgrades or out of view gun's.)

**Priority: Citadel I**

**N7: Cerberus Laboratory**

**Shrike Abyssal: Prothean Obelisk **(F)

This mission can only be obtained after completing Priority: Mars.

Travel to the Urla Rast system of The Shrike Abyssal. Scan the planet Talis Fia and recover the artifact with a probe.

**Note**: This mission can only be completed after completing Priority: Palaven, which is when the star system will open for travel.

**DLC Priority: Eden Prime**

**DLC Eden Prime**: Resistance Movement has to be done DURING Priority Eden Prime

Find information that can help the Resistance fight back against Ceberus(will add as asset if you help them)

**Priority: Palaven**

**Apien Crest: Banner of the First Regiment**

Scan Digeris, the third planet in the Castellus system of the Apien Crest cluster. The Banner of the First Regiment is located there. Return to the Citadel and speak to the turian officer to finish the mission.

**Aria: Blood Pack**

**Aria: Blue Suns**

First, meet with Darner Vosque in the refugee camp at the Citadel. Vosque tells you that he wants turian General Septimus Oraka, who is investigating his raids on C-Sec weapons, dead in order to pledge his allegiance to Aria (as well as some of that "blue ass" to seal the deal). Aria explains that Shepard should talk to Oraka and get him to back off.

Oraka has abandoned Chora's Den for the Courtyard area of the Presidium Commons. He tells you that he needs you to secure high-grade weapons if he is to lay off the Blue Suns, to prepare the Citadel for the eventual Reaper attack. He directs you to a salarian named Kannik further down in the Meridian Place Market, at Cipritine Armory.

Kannik is willing to deal, but only if you find rare artifacts to give to him. The artifact is in Kite's Nest on the planet Vana in the Vular system. Return the artifact to Kannik and you will receive a reward, then talk to Oraka to complete the mission. Alternatively, you can order a hit on Oraka after talking to him. It will complete the mission instantly, but you will gain Renegade points. Finally, the Blue Suns join your War Assets.

**Aria: Eclipse**

**(Will add if asked for)**

**Benning: Evidence (F)**

During the N7: Cerberus Abductions mission, look for dogtags which are located in the courtyard opposite building number 27, next to the closest square column to building number 22. Look carefully as it is easily missed.(On the ground)

If you miss the dogtags **during N7: Cerberus Abductions** you can purchase the dogtags from the Spectre Requisitions store in the Spectre Office

**Note: This mission must be completed before completing Priority: **Tuchanka as it will be the lastopportunity for the player to visit the Citadel before Priority: The Citadel II, after which Ambassador Osoba will no longer be available.

**Citadel: Alien Medi Gel- Formula**

**Note: This mission must be completed before completing Priority: Tuchanka **

During the mission **N7: Cerberus Lab**, access a console to reveal a "failed" Cerberus experiment.

**Citadel: Barla Von (F)**

**Note: This mission must be completed before completing Priority: Tuchanka**

Proceed to the Krogan DMZ and travel to Dranek. Scan the planet Rothla to find the Shadow Broker Wet Squad, a valuable War Asset.

**Citadel: Biotic Amp Interfaces **

**Note: This mission must be completed before completing Priority: Tuchanka**

The Biotic Amp Interfaces can be found during the mission Grissom Academy: Emergency Evacuation. They are found on a computer terminal in an otherwise empty corridor, just after the two major fights in the atrium.

**Citadel: Hanar Diplomat**

**Note: This mission must be completed before completing Priority: Tuchanka**

**Citadel: Heating Unit Stabilizers (F)**

The heating unit stabilizers can be acquired during the mission N7: Cerberus Fighter Base, on the opposite wall, where the first objective is located, under the ceiling.

Alternatively if the mission is finished without finding them, they can be purchased from the Spectre terminal for 1,000 credits.

**Citadel: Improved Power Grid (F)**

**This mission must be completed before completing Priority: Tuchanka as it will be the last opportunity for the player to visit the Citadel before Priority: The Citadel II, after which it will no longer be available.**

The schematics can be acquired examining the Old Grid Schematics on the console in front of the controls for the cannon during the N7: Cerberus Attack mission on Tuchanka. Take them before turning on the power to the cannons. If you didn't retrieve them from the mission you can buy it from Spectre Requisitions in the Citadel Embassies for 1,000 credits. Return the item to the Alison the technician, who is still standing outside Purgatory.

**Grissom Academy: Investigation**

**Warning: If you do not complete it before Priority: The Citadel II, it will no longer be available and considered failed.**

**Irune: Book of Plenix (F)**

Scan the volus homeworld of Irune in the Aru System of the Aethon Cluster to acquire the book. The Aethon Cluster will not appear on the galaxy map until after completing Priority: Tuchanka.

**Ismar Frontier: Prototype Components**

**Note: This mission must be completed before completing Priority: Tuchanka **as it will be the last opportunity for the player to visit the Citadel before Priority: The Citadel II, after which it will no longer be available.

The biotic prototypes can be found by scanning Metaponto in the Aquila system of the Ismar Frontier cluster.

**Kite's Nest: Pillars of Strength**

Travel to the Kite's Nest cluster. In the Harsa system, scan the second planet named Khar'shan.

**Shrike Abyssal: Prothean Obelisk (D)**

Travel to the Urla Rast system of The Shrike Abyssal. Scan the planet Talis Fia and recover the artifact with a probe. **Note**: This mission can only be completed after completing Priority: Palaven, which is when the star system will open for travel.

**Priority: Sur'Kesh.**

**Attican Traverse: Krogan Team**

**To keep Grunt alive you must had completed his Loyalty mission on Mass Effect 2**

**N7: Cerberus Abductions **Note: The mission does not end until you select the shuttle to leave. So feel free to complete this mission at your own pace.(Here you can get the Dog Tags)

**Benning: Evidence** (D) during N7: Cerberus Abductions From the building with the bunk beds where you found the dead civilian, head West towards Building 27. As you make your way to Building 27, Building 22 will be to the right. On the ground next to a pillar close to Building 22 will be the dog-tags belonging to Alliance Soldier Bilal Osoba. The dog-tags are required to complete the side mission Benning: Evidence.

Note: If you miss the dog-tags on Benning you can purchase them from the Spectre Requisitions store in the Spectre Office in the Citadel Embassies for 1,000 credits and present them to Osoba to complete** the **mission.

**Citadel: Barla Von (D)**

**Citadel: GX12 Thermal Pipe**

Head to the Citadel and purchase the E-Gel Thermal Conduit at the Elkoss Combine Arsenal Supplies kiosk located at the Bank in the Presidium Commons for 1,000 credits.

**Citadel: Improved Power Grid (D)**

**N7: Cerberus Attack**

**Tuchanka: Bomb**

**Tuchanka: Turian Platoon**

**Priority: Tuchanka**

**(Remember you must complete a few missions before this one, since after Priority Tuchanka you wont have the chance to deliver them)**

**Irune: Book of Plenix (D)**

**N7: Cerberus Fighter Base**

**Citadel: Heating Unit Stabilizers (D) **

during N7: Cerberus Fighter Base

**Priority: The Citadel II**

**Arrae: Ex-Cerberus Scientists**

**Citadel: Cerberus Turian Poison **

during Arrae: Ex-Cerberus Scientists

**Athena Nebula: Hesperia-Period Statue**

Scan the gas giant Polissa in the Vernio system of the Athena Nebula to find the statue. Once acquired, return it to the asari.

**Messana: Distress Signal (aka: Kallini: Ardat-Yakshi Monastery)**

**Citadel: Asari Widow **

during Messana: Distress Signal(Dead Commando)

**Citadel: Batarian Codes**

First head to the Spectre area in the Citadel Embassies and read the message about the batarian codes. Click "Enable" while viewing the message. After enabling access, your Citadel map will be updated with the location of the first console. Find the consoles at the following locations:

Note: The consoles MUST be found in the following order:

Huerta Memorial Hospital - Head to the right-side lab in Lab Services.

Normandy Dock: Bay D24 - Located at the Passenger Lounge.

Docks: Holding Area - At the end of Bay E28.

Note that there are two versions pertaining to how the batarian codes were used: if Bring Down the Sky was completed, the codes were used to secure more provisions for the batarians; if not, they were used in sabotages targeting humans and System Alliance military assets on Citadel.(At the end you can decide if you want to do a Renegade move or Paragon, Remember you need Assets )

**Citadel: Cerberus Automated Turret Schematics**

The C-Sec Officer is available only after the attack on the Citadel, although it is possible to obtain the schematics first. It is advisable to complete the timed mission Tuchanka: Bomb first, before approaching him. Retrieve the schematics for the Cerberus turret from some crates before meeting with Lt. Victus. If you did not retrieve the schematics during the mission, you can purchase them at the Spectre Requisitions terminal in the Citadel Embassies for 1,000 credits.

**Citadel: Cerberus Ciphers (F)**

Codes can be obtained via a terminal on the mission N7: Communication Hub, which becomes available after completing Priority: Thessia. After the 2nd objective, the terminal is on the far right. If the codes were not obtained during this mission, they become available at the Spectre Requisitions terminal for 1,000 credits

**Citadel: Cerberus Retribution**

**Prerequisite: Priority: The Citadel II**

Head to the Presidium Commons to the flight of stairs leading to the C-Sec Outpost. Speak to the two citizens arguing at a corner halfway down the stairs. (Renegade or Paragon option )

**Citadel: Chemical Treatment (F)**

The chemicals can be found in the mission **N7: Fuel Reactors**, which becomes available after completing Priority: Geth Dreadnought. Head up to the left area at the start, on a datapad that overlooks the radiation below you. It can also be purchased from the Spectre Requisitions terminal if you did not find it during the mission.

**Citadel: Inspirational Stories**

Film director Solik Vass is looking for inspirational footage to be used in a film to raise morale for the war effort. Find footage on the Citadel and return to Vass at the refugee camp.

At the Memorial Hall where a salarian is consoling a grieving woman.

The area between Bay E24 and Bay E26, where a woman is having a conversation with a male human.

The area between Bay E26 and Bay E28, where James is playing poker with three other players.

Cargo Hold: B, where there's a woman and a batarian laying down (near refugee camp doctor)

**Citadel: Kakliosaur Fossil (F)**

The Argos Rho cluster only becomes available after completing the Priority: Geth Dreadnought mission. Scan the planet Intai'sei in the Phoenix system of the Argos Rho cluster.

**Citadel: Medi-Gel Sabotage**

Walk around the Docks: Holding Area to find 3 Medi-gel Dispensers. There are 4 dispensers around the docks but you only need to fix 3 before returning to the doctor. Find them just outside Cargo Hold: A on the right, inside Cargo Hold: A immediately to the left, Cargo Hold: C near the clump of batarians and the kiosk for Batarian State Arms, and one in Bay E28 in the corner.

**Citadel: Medical Supplies**

Go to the Docks: Holding Area in the Citadel and head to the refugee medical center in Cargo Hold B. There you will find a turian named Tactus on the right hand side. Talk to him.

If you have enough reputation, you'll be able to swap supplies as Chakwas/Michel had suggested. If those speech options aren't available, you can give them away with Paragon bonus. (Asking Tactus to reconsider will result in the same conversation again.) Whichever you decide, speak with the medical officer to finish this mission.

**Citadel: Reaper Code Fragments (F)**

Retrieve the code fragments from the Rannoch: Geth Fighter Squadrons mission. It is found near the first infected data cluster you encounter. The code can also be bought from the Spectre Requisitions terminal if you didn't get the code during the mission

**Citadel: Target Jamming Technology (F)**

While exploring the AA Gun Control facility during Rannoch: Admiral Koris, look for the Jamming Tower Data at the terminal diagonally opposite the last AA gun control

**Citadel: Volus Ambassador**

First, go to the Citadel Embassies floor and go to the Spectre room. Use the Spectre Terminal to receive a location on Din Korlack.

Then, talk to the turian guard who's at the Office Suite in the Citadel Embassies. He will let you into the office. nce you have listened to all three recordings, on the opposite side of the room you will find an ear piece. There will be a cutscene and then you will end up at the Presidium Commons. Head up to either Apartment 80 or 94, the ones at the far ends of the hall. Whichever you try first will be the wrong door. Open the correct one to find Korlack either being guarded by Zaeed Massani

**Citadel: Wounded Batarians**

(Paragon or Renegade)

**Dekunna: Code of the Ancients (F)**

Keep in mind that Phontes system will be accessible after you complete the Priority: Rannoch mission. Scan planet Dekuuna from the Phontes System in the Silean Nebula. Return it to the elcor just outside the elevator to purgatory on the Citadel.

**Hades Nexus: Obelisk of Karza (F)**

The Hades Nexus sector will be accessible on the galactic map after completing Priority: Rannoch mission. Scan the moon Kopis from the Hoplos system in the Hades Nexus cluster

**Hades Nexus: Prothean Sphere (F)**

Scan the tiny, lone planet of Gei Hinnom from the Sheol sector in the Hades Nexus cluster. The Hades Nexus sector will be accessible on the galactic map after completing Priority: Rannoch mission.

**Nimbus Cluster: Library of Asha**

The artifact can be found on the planet Carcosa in the Agaiou system of the Nimbus Cluster.

**Silean Nebula: Rings of Alune (F)**

The Teyolia system only becomes available after you complete the Priority: Rannoch mission. Scan planet Nevos in the Teyolia system of the Silean Nebula Cluster. Return the artifact to the asari at the Huerta Memorial Hospital on the Citadel.

**Valhallan Threshold: Prothean Data Drives**

Scan Garvug in the Paz System, in the Valhallan Threshold Cluster to find the data.

**Priority: Perseus Veil**

**Priority: Geth Drednought**

**Citadel: Kakliosaur Fossil** (D)

**N7: Fuel Reactors**

**Citadel: Chemical Treatment (D) **

during N7: Fuel Reactors

**Rannoch: Admiral Koris**

**Citadel: Target Jamming Technology (D)**

during Rannoch: Admiral Koris

**Rannoch: Geth Fighter Squadrons**

**Citadel: Reaper Code Fragments (D)**

during Rannoch: Geth Fighter Squadrons

**Priority: Rannoch**

**Dekunna: Code of the Ancients (D)**

**Hades Nexus: Obelisk of Karza (D)**

**Hades Nexus: Prothean Sphere (D)**

**Silean Nebula: Rings of Alune (D)**

**Dekunna: Elcor Extraction**

Dekuuna is located in the Phontes System in the Silean Nebula.

There is no action play involved in this quest. Merely searching between Dekuuna and its moon Oltan will reveal the Elcor Flotilla at the moon and the Code of the Ancients on Dekuuna, it the mission gives you 5 Reputation and 120 experience. Note: If the mission Dekuuna: Code of the Ancients was completed first, you can simply speak to the diplomat again to complete this mission instantly. Just take the elevator to another floor and then return to the embassies.

**Priority: The Citadel III**

**Priority: Thessia**

**N7 Communication Hub**

The location is not mentioned in either the Codex entry for the planet or in the mission briefing; it is located in the Kepler Verge, which is just up and to the right of Shadow Sea or almost straight right of the Ninmah Cluster.

**Citadel: Cerberus Ciphers (D)**

during N7: Communication Hub

**Priority: Horizon**

**Priority: Cerberus Headquarters**

**Priority: Earth**

**Hope this helps any one. I did not add any DLC because I think that you can choose any dlc at any time you prefer to play them.  
(Tip) If you kept Maelons Data in Mordin Loyalty mission you can keep Eve alive.)**


End file.
